


Not Just A Summer Thing

by ColleenRose



Series: Tackling Finn [4]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>school's back in session and nowhere is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Summer Thing

**Author's Note:**

> part four of the Tackling Finn series

Finn couldn’t figure out why Kurt had taken to tackling him and walking away. He didn’t think he had done anything to offend him, or at least, he hoped he didn’t. But now that summer was over, he figured that maybe Kurt had just been bored or something and it would stop.

He was stopped at his locker, cursing himself for forgetting his textbook. He was hoping to walk Rachel to class after lunch, but he had to run to the other side of the school to get his book and that was going to make him late enough.

He shut his locker after retrieving his textbook, and then opened it again so he could get the right textbook. After he double checked that he did indeed have the correct book, he slammed his locker shut and turned around. Only to be tackled.

He guessed this wasn’t just a summer thing.


End file.
